Chpt7 Ep4: "Out With the Old"
Chpt7 Ep4: "Out With the Old" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter is at the laptop in Bobby's kitchen with a glass of liquor as Kurt walks in, getting ready to hit the road. But Hunter refuses saying that "they can't bring the horse to the water and they can't make it drink" so "why fool themselves". Kurt tells him that he knows he thinks Castiel is gone and Hunter says he is but Kurt perseveres, saying that "he's in there somewhere" but Hunter does not agree. As Kurt tells Hunter that he didn't give up on Kurt all the times he "was too far gone". But Hunter is offended that Kurt is still lying to him: that he had to find out from Death that Kurt was having hallucinations. They begin to argue and Kurt says that he didn't want to add to their problems, considering everything else that's happening and that "it's under control." When Hunter asks him what's exactly under control, he says that he knows "what's real and what's not." But Hunter is unwilling to go after Castiel. Instead he tells Kurt that he's gonna deal with all this by "drinking and he's gonna watch some cartoon porn and act like the world's about to explode because it is." Now in Bobby's yard, Kurt walks around and looks up at the sky, praying to Castiel. He begs Castiel to please come to them so they can help fix him from what he's become. But Kurt doesn't get any answer from him. Kurt walks in on Hunter as what he seems to be watching adultery films on the laptop with his glass in his hand. He pours Kurt a drink and hands it towards him but Kurt tells him to turn it off before he gets the glass. He snaps the laptop shut and Kurt sits opposite him. Just as they clink their glasses and are about to drink, Castiel teleports in, all bloody and leaning against the wall for support. He tells Kurt that he heard his call and that he needs help. They're now back at the lab, with Castiel weak and sitting against a table on the floor. He instructs Kurt on where to find the jar of blood to open Purgatory. He then proceeds to talk to Hunter, who is going about preparing for the ritual. Castiel: Hunter? Hunter: What, you need something else? Castiel: No. I feel regret, about you and what I did to Kurt. Hunter: Yeah, well, you should. Castiel: If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd -- I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die. Hunter: Okay. Kurt is searching for the jar of blood and finds it on a shelf. He hears a noise from behind, turns around to find Lucifer creeping up at him. Lucifer: Hi, Kurt. Long time, no spooning. Kurt: No, you're not here! You're in Hell. Lucifer: Now, that you're right on. Kurt: Meat hooks... Chains... You. It's not real. It's just my brain leaking memories from the cage 'cause of the wall breaking down. That's all. Lucifer: Hmm. That's very good, your little theory. It's wrong. Kurt, this isn't you going guano. Everything else is. Kurt: What? Lucifer: Everything... From the second you sprung out of that lock box. Kurt: That's impossible. Lucifer: No. Escaping was impossible. I have to say, I think this is my best torture yet -- make you believe that you're free and then... (raises a fist, Kurt flinches) Yank the wool off of your eyeballs. You never left, Kurt. You're still in the cage... With me. As time is ticking away, Bobby asks where Kurt is, and Hunter goes looking for him, only to find the jar of blood placed on the floor. With time running short, he quickly grabs the jar, and makes his way back and uses the blood to paint the sigil to open the door to Purgatory. They put Castiel in front of the wall painted in blood with the Purgatory door sigil. As Bobby begins to chant the ritual spell to open Purgatory. Bobby: Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam. The blood sigil on the wall begins to light up, getting ready to open Purgatory. Castiel looks back to Hunter. Castiel: I'm sorry, Hunter. Castiel turns back at the wall, shown with a sorrowful look on his face. Bobby speaks out the final line of the spell. Bobby: Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem! The wall begins to crack open, revealing the portal to Purgatory. All the souls inside of Castiel emanates out of his body, all rushing back into Purgatory. As the portal closes, Castiel collapses. After a few moments, Castiel collapses and the door closes again. Hunter rushes over to check on Castiel. Hunter: Cas?! Bobby: He's cold. Hunter: Is he breathing? Bobby: No. He's gone, Hunter. Hunter: Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me? Then suddenly the scars on Castiel's face heal up and he regains consious. Hunter: Cas?! Hey! Hey! Castiel: Ugh, that was unpleasant. Bobby: Let's get him up. Easy, there. (the duo aid Castiel back up on his feet) Castiel: (confused) I'm alive? Hunter: Looks like. Castiel: Thank you -- the both of you. Bobby: We were mostly... just trying to save the world here. Castiel: I'm ashamed. I really overreached. Hunter: You think? Castiel: I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you. Hunter: All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on. Castiel: I mean it, Hunter. Hunter: Okay. All right. But let's go find Kurt, okay? Castiel suddenly gasps in pain and pushes Hunter and Bobby away. Castiel: You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back! Hunter: Hold who back? Castiel: (agonizes in pain) They held on inside me. Hunter, they're so strong! Bobby: Who the hell --? Castiel: LEVIATHAN!!! Hunter and Bobby look at him in shock. Castiel: I can't fight them. Run! Castiel begins having a seizure, trying to hold back the Leviathan that's inside him. Hunter: Go Bobby! Go get Kurt! (Hunter looks back to see a now Leviathan-possessed Castiel) Leviathan-Cas: Too late! Hunter: Cas? He grabs Hunter by the colour. Leviathan-Cas: Cas is, hmm? He's gone. He's, DEAD. I run the show now! He throws Hunter against the wall. Leviathan-Cas: (spots Bobby and gets wide-eyed) Ah! He grabs Bobby and throws him into a metal table alongside the wall knocking him out. He turns back to Hunter with a sinister grin, as black veins spread up on the side of his neck then to his face. Leviathan-Cas: Now this is-going to be-so much FUN! (begins laughing maniacally) Hunter looks in horror at the Leviathan-possessed Castiel, who is grinning madly, and Bobby is waking up from where he was tossed. Leviathan-Cas walks towards Hunter, then starts dripping black fluid throughout Cas' body. Hunter notices that Castiel's vessel can't handle containing the Leviathan. Hunter Your vessel's gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh? The Leviathan, knowing this to be true, in a malevent voice tells Hunter that the Leviathan is going to infect the whole world and that everything will be theirs. And soon after taking over the Earth, they will devour the entire universe and everything else that God has ever created. The Leviathan-possessed Castiel tells Hunter and Bobby that "He'll be back for them." It slowly limps towards the exit, trying to contain itself within Castiel. Bobby says: Well, this is a new one. Meanwhile down the hallway of the lab, Kurt is being choked by Lucifer. Kurt You’re not real! Lucifer Right. You think this fruit-bat fever dream is reality? You come back, I'm sorry, with no soul like some peppy American Psycho, till Saint Hunter glues you back together again by buying you some magic amnesia. (let's go of Kurt, as he gasps for air) You’re real. I’M very real. Everything between is what we call set dressing. Kurt No! Lucifer You’re still in my cell. You’re my bunkmate, buddy. You’re my little bitch, in every sense of the term. Kurt? Kurrrt? Hunter Kurt! You hearing me? Hunter is now standing in front of Kurt as he tries to grip him back to reality. Hunter Whoa. Look at me. Hey. All right, we got to button this up. Come on, let’s get out of here. Come on. The Leviathan-possessed Castiel heads towards a nearby lake reservoir. He proceeds towards it with arms spread out, Castiel's vessel is now slink with black liquid as he's about to meltdown. Following behind, Kurt, Hunter and Bobby arrive on the scene only to witness as Castiel disappear under the lake. Soon after Castiel disappears, the black ooze explodes in the lake and spread throughout. Hunter soon spots Castiel's trench coat washed up on shore, and realizes their angel is now gone. Hunter,Kurt and Bobby feel for Castiel's loss as they mourn for Cas. Hunter furiously punches the ground and screams out, showing that their loss had impacted him the most. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse